


The Dark room and feelings

by Fangirl_011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Jancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: Nancy has felt a piece of her missing ever since Barb died. She’s not sure what’s missing but she has an idea.





	The Dark room and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn’t good I wrote it late at night. I would love some feed back and suggestions!! Kudos is appreciate! Love you!

“Please try to understand that I really have been trying my hardest for good grades, I just…I – I don’t get it!” cried Nancy, another tear rolling down her cheeks. Nancy had been trying her hardest for good grades in school, but with everything that she was dealing with, math equations just weren’t sticking. She was doing her best to try to explain to her teacher without saying “I’m failing because my best friend was just eaten alive by a face-less monster!”  
“Nancy, I understand that you’re having trouble remembering the equations but I’m going to have to set you back.” Explained her math teacher.  
“You can’t do that! I don’t want to look stupid! No one else has to be set back!” Nancy choked out.  
“Honey I have to do this, okay?” said her math teacher in a calm voice. Nancy simply nodded. “Okay, you can go.” Said the math teacher. Nancy quickly got up and ran off, tears streaming down her small face. She had to be alone. She saw a door and quickly opened it, noticing it was dark she came in and began to let out her sobs.   
“Nancy?” said a familiar voice  
“Jonathon! Oh-uh-hi, sorry I didn’t realize you were in here, I thought this was just an empty room I didn’t realize this was the dark room. I’ll go.” Nancy said as she grabbed at the door knob.  
“No, you can stay. What’s wrong? I heard you crying before you realized I was in here.” Jonathon said, concern glazing his voice. Nancy considered lying for a minute but decided it wouldn’t be worth it.  
“Math! Okay! I’m failing and had to be put back at ton! I can’t just tell my teacher that I’m failing because I keep thinking of the face-less monster that ate my best friend!” she sobbed out. The room was silent for a while until Jonathon’s voice broke the silence  
“Nancy, I get it.” She looked at him with a look that was almost angry, confused, and sad all at the same time.  
“Get it? You get it! I don’t think so! Last I checked your brother was alive! Barb is dead! Okay?! Besides you have A’s in everything!” she spat at him in an angry tone, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Jonathon began to chuckle causing Nancy to look up at him confusion written all over her face.  
“You’re right! My life’s great! It’s not like Will wakes up almost every night screaming with fear. Or that my mom barely notices that I even exist! But you know none of that matters because I have A’s!” Jonathon said with hurt in his voice. Nancy was left speechless, she didn’t even take a minute to think about what was going on his life. She opened her mouth to say something but instead began to sob.  
“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He said with comfort in his voice. He had rushed over to her as soon as he heard her begin to cry.  
“No, I’m sorry! I didn’t even stop to think about you.” She said in-between sobs. Jonathon was now cradling her face in his hands using the pad of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He was now crying to.  
“We’re a mess.” Chuckled Nancy.  
“Yeah, we are.” He chuckled back. She noticed he was staring at her lips. In that moment she realized how badly she wanted to kiss him. Before she could move he pulled her into another hug whispering comforting words into her ear. She suddenly was exhausted. I guess all that crying had caught up to her.  
“How about I drive you home? It’s already 4:00, your mom’s probably wondering where you are.” He said looking into her eyes with a small grin on his face.  
“Okay.” She smiled a weak tired smile at him. They got in his car and began to drive, the car ride was quiet but not awkward. Once they reached her house she found it hard to leave his car. She told him good-bye and walked into her house. Her mom greeted her with a hug, Mike just waved her way. She ran up her stairs and opened the door to her room and instantly collapsed on her bed.  
“Nancy! Mike! Time to eat!” shouted Mrs Wheeler. Time to eat? Already! She looked at her clock, she has been sleeping for two hours straight! Nancy jogged down the stairs and sat down for dinner. She didn’t notice she was acting weird until Mike said something.  
“Nancy, you alright?” asked Mike.  
“Hmm? Oh yeah I’m fine.” Nancy lied. Mike looked at her, she could tell he didn’t buy it. Mrs Wheeler went on about how she’s noticing the prices in the gas go up and how she thinks that it’s ridiculous.  
“May I be excused?” asked Nancy.  
“Of course sweetie.” Said Mrs Wheeler.  
“Me too?” asked Mike with a hopeful tone.  
“Sure honey.” Replied Mrs Wheeler.  
They both ran up the stairs, Nancy walking into her room. She began to shut the door when a hand caught it pushing it back open.  
“Spill.” Said Mike like she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“Spill what?” asked Nancy trying to act clueless.  
“It’s pretty obvious somethings off. You don’t have to lie to me, remember we said no more lying anyways.” They did say that. Over the past year Nancy had grown a lot closer to Mike and she didn’t want to break this trust by lying to him.  
“Okay, there is something on my mind but I don’t think you really want to talk about it with me.” She knew that Will was one of his best friends and talking about how she might be in love with his older brother might make him uncomfortable.  
“Nancy, you can tell me, besides, now I’m curious!” he smiled.  
“Okay, but what I tell you doesn’t leave this room. Understand?” she said.  
“Okay, okay!” answered Mike with eagerness in his voice.  
“It’s about Jonathon.” She said while staring at her lap.  
“I knew it! You like him! Don’t you?” he said while poking at her leg.  
“Stop it!” she said as she slapped at his hand, they were both laughing at this point. “I don’t know, yes, maybe, I don’t know!” she said. Mike sat still for a minute thinking until he finally spoke.  
“Nancy, I know you like him, it’s obvious, you just need to tell him!” he said looking at her.  
“Mike! I can’t just tell him that! It’s not that easy!” she said.  
“Nancy! You’re the one making it hard! He likes you back! Will says he talks about you all the time!” said Mike. Nancy quickly looked up at him.  
“Really? You think he likes me back?” she said.  
“Uh yeah!” he laughed at her like she couldn’t see the most obvious thing ever. Nancy began to smile at the thought. The two siblings talked and goofed off together for a while before Mike headed off to his room for some sleep. She laid in her bed with the lights off trying to sleep, but couldn’t. She had to talk to him, make sure he had the same feelings for her as she did for him. She reached for her phone but then realized she wanted to do this face to face. Knowing she couldn’t wait until tomorrow she climbed out her window and grabbed her bike and headed to the Byer’s. She went over what she was going to say in her head but before she knew it she was standing outside their small practical house. She knew it was too late to use the front door so she went over to Jonathon’s window and knocked on it. Her heart began to pound out of her chest. She had time to run away, but she kept her ground. She lifted her hand up to his window again ready to knock, but the window opened in a quick swift manner.  
“Nancy?” Jonathon said looking very tired, he must have been sleeping.  
“Can I come in?” she questioned.  
“Of course, sorry.” He said while backing away from his window so she could come in. They stood there awkwardly looking around his room.  
“So… are you going to tell me why you’re here at 1:13am?” he questioned.  
“Oh, yeah uh I’m here to ask you something.” She said realizing how stupid it sounded.  
“Ask me something? At 1:13am?” he chuckled.  
“Sorry, I just-I –do you like me? Like, like me like me?” she questioned. The room grew silent, great! She freaked him out, now he’s never going to talk to her again! She began to panic, the silence felt like an eternity.  
“Yes, Nancy I do. I’ve liked you ever since we started hanging out last year. I wanted to tell you but you were with Steve and I didn’t want to mess anything up so I just stayed out of it. Plus my family needed me and I didn’t really have time to ha-” she cut him off by grabbing his face and pulling it towards her’s. It took him a second to realize what was happening but once he realized he was being kissed by the one and only Nancy Wheeler he grabbed her hips and pulled her in as close as they could possibly get.  
“I was hoping you would say that.” She said with a chuckle in her voice. They began to kiss again until they heard a noise from the kitchen causing them to both jerk their heads towards the door. It was quiet little foot-steps, Will’s to be exact.  
“Will!” said Jonathon with panic in his voice. “What do we do?!” he asked still looking freaked.  
“It’s just Will Jonathon, we’ll be fine.” She said while laughing into his chest. She could feel how tense he was but after a little he was relaxed again.  
“Wait, does this make you my girlfriend?” he asked in a low tone that was almost a whisper.  
“Do you want it to mean that?” she asked him, knowing the answer.  
“Yeah.”  
“Then yes, you’re my boyfriend and I’m your girlfriend.” She smiled at him.He picked her up and twirled her around causing her to squeal.  
“I love you Jonathon Byers.”  
“I love you too Nancy Wheeler.”


End file.
